legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis
Details Lego Atlantis is a theme released in 2010, and the succsessor of Aqua Raiders. it featured new head sculpts, torsos and pants, diving gear, as well as stickers and both stickers. the theme will continue in 2011,and was discontinued in the same year. Preview In the September-October 2009 Portuguese Lego Magazine, a preview for Atlantis was included. Showing a Radar with a red dot showing where the crew would be. The Translation in English: "Destination Detected In 2010, Lego dives in the ocean's depth... A mysterious universe filled with unknown aquatic creatures and buried treasures... An old legend emerges. From January 2010" Description Atlantis is a new, underwater LEGO theme officially released in January 2010. It is mildly similar to the discontinued Aquazone, Aqua Raiders, and Divers themes. In mid-November, a minisite was put up on LEGO.com. Atlantis features a group of explorers that are searching the sea floor for the eponymous lost city of Atlantis from ancient myths. They are equipped with a wide array of red futuristic underwater vehicles with light green viewports and weaponry. During their quest, they encounter giant guardians, as well as the warriors of Atlantis, which include Sharks, Squids, and Manta Rays in humanoid forms. The sets of this theme include either the vehicles of the explorers, ruin sites or single guardians (or a combination of these). The theme reprises several elements from earlier underwaterLEGO themes, but combines them with a new distinctive look and an unprecedented setting. The concept of underwater treasure hunters came from Aquazone (1995-1998), Divers (1997), and''Aqua Raiders'' (2007), with the latter two being of a more modern design, and the former being of a more futuristic design. Atlantis''introduced more futuristic vehicles, as did the earlier ''Aquazone''theme, but the new designs in ''Atlantis bear little similarity to those of previous LEGO submarines, a look which is reinforced by the red and light green color scheme, which was never seen before in an underwater theme. The new theme also has a more elaborate back story than its predecessors, showcased on a dedicated website. In addition to this, all included minifigures (from the hero faction) portray individual, named characters, a concept that was also put to use in the Power Miners line from 2009. The villains in''Atlantis'' are underwater creatures that have regular Minifigure bodies coupled with monstrous heads. Previous underwater themes featured antagonists that were other groups of humans, while some did not feature any villains at all, or rather pitted the main characters against giant sea creatures. Background Story LEGO.com Minisite On November 24th, a Minisite was released. What was on the site at the time was the Atlantis Teaser Game, the The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes, and the Pyramid map to Atlantis which could be downloaded to see high resolution pictures of some of the Landmarks. On January 4th, the Actual Site was launched. 2010 The Deep Sea Salvage Crew are looking for The City of Atlantis and need to collect Keys to open the Portal to the City, while fighting Deep Sea Creatures. 2011 2011 will be Atlantis's Second Year. According to the website, and the game The Atlantis Adventure, the crew has found the city and the game will have a continuation in January 2011, as they search the city ruins for the Golden King. the sets will also feature new mutant fish-men citizens of Atlantis (that look quite similar to Jawson) and new, more aggresive guardians. The divers will remain the same, except for the inclusion of Dr. Brains that previously was in the power miners theme. Crossover In 2011, when the salvage crew searched the ruins of Atlantis, the diver Bobby Buoy was dropped from the theme and replaced by the Power Miners character Brains and renamed "Dr. Brains". The theme crossover was officially announced in Lego.com's description of the set Dr. Brains is featured in, 7984 Deep Sea Raider, that he was recruited after completing his mission underground. Another crossover was featured in a comic in the Nov/Dec edition of LEGO Club Magazine where it was revealed the Aliens from Alien Conquest delivered the technology of the Treasure Keys and the Portal to Atlantis to the Atlantis Warriors. Later the Alien Commander used his UFO to kidnap The Golden King and use his power along with Amset-Ra and the 6 Golden Treasures to try and conquer the world. However it was an ultimate failure and caused the aliens to be forced to retreat. Minifigures Description * The Divers feature dark gray diving suits with lime-green and silver features. The minifigures have printing on the front and backs of their torso and leg pieces. All of them feature a new breathing apparatus mold complete with air tanks and a full visor in a new color; trans-neon green. There is an image of the new Trident piece on the divers' left leg. The Divers are attempting to find and collect the keys. * The Squid Warrior is a new squid minifigure that battles the Divers in the set 8061 Gateway of the Squid, and 8078 Portal of Atlantis. * The Shark warriors feature a new head mold molded in the form of a shark. It is similar in appearance to the 2005 Viktor Krum minifigure from the Harry Potter set 4762. * The Manta Warriors also feature a new "helmet" mold that fits over their head and carry a Trident. List of Minifigures * Ace Speedman * Lance Spears * Dr. Jeff Fisher * Axel Storms * Bobby Buoy * Samantha Rhodes * Dr. Brains * Squid Warrior * Shark Warrior * Manta Warrior * Portal Emperor * Barracuda warrior * Lobster warrior * Hammerhead warrior List of Sets January 2010 * 8056 Monster Crab Clash * 8057 Wreck Raider * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * 8059 Seabed Scavenger * 8060 Typhoon Turbo Sub * 8061 Gateway of the Squid * 8072 Sea Jet * 8073 Manta Warrior * 8075 Neptune Carrier * 8079 Shadow Snapper May 2010 * 8076 Deep Sea Striker * 8077 Atlantis Exploration HQ * 8078 Portal of Atlantis August 2010 * 8080 Undersea Explorer January 2011 * 7976 Ocean Speeder * 7977 Seabed Strider * 7978 Angler Attack * 7984 Deep Sea Raider * 7985 City of Atlantis Key Chains * 852775 Manta Warrior Key Chain * 852776 Diver Key Chain * 852774 Shark Warrior Key Chain Other * 852778 Water Gun * 852779 Harpoon Blaster * 852780 Sword * 852781 Shield * 852782 Trident Books * Lego Atlantis: In Search of the Lost City I * Lego Atlantis: In Search of the Lost City II August 2010 * DKAtlantis LEGO Brickmaster Atlantis Notes * All of the sets from the new theme include exclusive "keys" - see: Exclusive Keys. * In 8078, the Diver Skeleton is wearing an Aquaraiders Helmet. * There are two known impulse sets from the theme: (8072 and 8073.) * LEGO hosted an Atlantis Fantasy Camp in 2010. * Axel Storm's head was used in the Kingdoms theme in the set 7188 King's Carriage Ambush. * Lance Spears' head was used in the Bricks and More theme in the set 5929 Knight and Castle Building Set. * In The LEGO Movie, Wyldstyle's flashback involving the Master Builders showed Atlantis on the map in Lord Business's boarding room. It is shown in between Octan HQ and Dino Island. Category:Atlantis Category:2010